The present invention relates to a polymerizable composition comprising at least one ethylenically unsaturated, polymerizable compound and at least one oxime sulfonate, to novel oxime sulfonates and to the use of the oxime sulfonates as thermal curing promoter. Furthermore, the present invention relates to the use of said composition.